This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Centrioles are small cylindrical organelles that are important in the stabilization of microtubules which perform several important cellular functions including centrosome assembly and cilia formation. Understanding how centrioles perform these different functions is of great interest. The goal of this project is to identify C05C8.9 interacting proteins. C05C8.9 is a novel centriolar protein that was identified in a TAP preparation of SAS-4 which is required for cilia formation.